


Little Sins

by Zsazsette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsazsette/pseuds/Zsazsette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina gets caught stealing in Mr. Gold's shop, she is determined to do whatever it takes to prevent her from being imprisoned. Sherrif Emma Swan may just know the right claim for Regina's freedom ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Beware - some sexiness is on the way =)
> 
> The story takes place in season 1.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine^^

"What are you doing there?"

Appalled, Regina turned around quickly.

"I won't ask you again, Madame Mayor. What are you doing there?" Sherrif Emma Swan pointed her gun toward Regina.

The mayor shook her head. "I was just ... Well, I guess you know what I was doing."

"That's right," Emma replied. She stepped towards the brunette, putting her hand inside the right pocket of Regina's coat. She pulled out a necklace. Its pendant had the shape of a snowflake.

"Why did you steal this?" Emma wanted to know.

Regina just looked to the ground. She felt very ashamed. Her, the mayor of Storybrooke, got caught while stealing a necklace.

"I ... don't know. Now, can you please put that gun down and let me go?" Regina asked harshly.

The Sherrif lowered her gun. "Sure, I can put the gun down. But I won't let you go just like that. You broke into Mr. Gold's shop and tried to steal something. Maybe you'll tell me at the Sherrif's station what this is all about and why that necklace is worth stealing it." She pulled out the handcuffs.

"Miss Swan, you can't be serious," Regina requited. "All this for a necklace? You've got to be kidding me. Alright, I'll come to the station with you, but please, put those handcuffs away. That's just ridiculous."

"Alright," Emma agreed. "Let's go then."

After they had arrived at the Sherrif's station, Emma led Regina to the cell.

"No way," Regina said while turning around to the blonde. "You're not going to put me into a cell for a bagatelle like that! Now come on, Miss Swan, what is all this about?"

Emma just smirked. "You committed a crime, and every crime needs to be punished. I don't care if you're the mayor or the freaking Queen of the World, you're going to be treated just like everybody else."

"You cannot imprison me, Miss Swan," Regina hissed at the blonde. "I want to see my lawyer," she said, but at the same moment she recalls that her lawyer would me Mr. Gold, who certainly wouldn't be eager to defend her in this case.

"Pretty much a trap, isn't it?" Emma said with a big grin on her face.

Regina struggled for an idea of what to do now. How would she ever be able to explain Henry about his mother being in prison? What would the people of Storybrooke think? They probably wouldn't support her as a mayor anymore.

"Alright, Miss Swan, let's find an agreement here," Regina suggested. "You obviously want to see me suffer. So, what is there I can do that makes this little sin remain just between you and I?"

The blonde stepped a bit closer up to the brunette. "Well, what do you think would be the right price to pay for your little sin, Madame Mayor?"

Regina sighed. "Anything," she replied confidently.

"Anything ... Are you sure?" Emma wanted to know, putting a hand on Regina's wrist.

Regina was convinced to stay focused and get out of that cell quickly, without anyone noticing what had happened. "Yes, anything," she repeated.

"Just what I was hoping to hear!" Emma pushed Regina softly so she fell onto the bed in the cell. Bowing over her, Emma whispered in her ear, "What we will do now will help you to clear your conscience."

Regina pushed the Sherrif back slightly. "Hold on a second. What exactly do you want us to do, Miss Swan?"

The blonde started by taking the brunette's cloak off. "First of all," she started, "I want you to stop calling me Miss Swan. Call me Emma, darling. Now, get up and turn around." When Regina got up from the bed, Emma unzipped her dress. Regina peered over her shoulders to see the satisfaction in Emma's face when Regina's bra und thong appeared as her dress slipped down to the ground.

"Next," Emma continued while taking off her red leather jacket, "you're going to undress me, babe."

Regina stared at the Sherrif in disbelief.

"Don't just look at me," Emma demanded, "undress me!" She set down on the bed and held her hands out to Regina. Regina hesitated for a moment, but then she stepped closer to Emma and sat down on her lap.

"What are you waiting for?" Emma asked quietly, but decisively. "Take off my shirt!"

Regina hesitated for a short moment, but then she put her hands on Emma's shirt and pulled it over the blonde's head, exposing her black bra.

"Don't be so shy, Madame Mayor," Emma hissed. "Touch them!" She took Regina's hands and put them on her boobs. "Feel them ... work them with your beautiful hands, babe."

Regina shook her head in disbelief. Could all this be true? Or was she just in the middle of one of her most unspeakable dreams?

"Alright," Regina suddenly said, determined that there was no reason to hesitate and hold back her longing for Emma anymore. "I'm sure you're not expecting this, Emma." Still sitting on the blonde's lap, Regina puts her arms around her in order to unzip her black bra, which she then threw away passionately. "You don't know how long I've been imagining this in my wildest dreams," Regina hisses into Emma's ear, licking it slightly and then letting her tongue glide to Emma's cheek, down her neck, over her shoulder untit it finally made its way towards Emma's beautiful brests. Emma couldn't believe what she saw - and felt, when Regina gently bit on her nipple.

"So tell me, Sheriff, what else is there to be done in order to make up for my terrible, terrible sin," Regina teased the blonde while letting her right hand slide into Emma's panties.

Emma closed her eyes and moaned loudly when Regina's fingertips softly touched her clit for the very first time. "Oh my God!" She couldn't help but yelling out loudly in arousal.

"Tell me," Regina repeated, "What shall I do? I don't want to be your prisoner here ... Locked up behind bars, maybe even shackled with handcuffs..." With those words, Regina took the handcuffs off Emma's Jeans and put them around her wrists. Then, she attached the other end of the handcuffs to the bed that the two women were sitting on.

"Now," Regina said with a satisfied tone in her voice, "I can do with you whatever I desire, Sheriff." She took her hand out of Emma's panties.

Emma was irritated. "Why are you stopping? Go on, darling!" she demanded.

"First," Regina said, "I am going to take back that necklace, without you complaining about this."

"Alright," Emma requited. "This was not about the necklace, anyway."

Regina smirked. "I know that. You don't care if anyone steals from Mr. Gold or not. He's wealthy enough, anyway. You just wanted to put me in this position ... but look at you now, my love. Now I got you where I always wanted to have you, and not the other way around." Regina put the necklace into the pocket of her jacket and then stepped back up to Emma. "... and well, now that I got you where I always wanted to have you, I want to taste that forbidden fruit."

Emma could only imagine what Regina meant by this. "Yes, babe," she said, "taste it!"

Regina got on her knees in front of the Sheriff, slowly pulling down her jeans and then her black thong. Aroused by the scent of what was exposed under this thong, Regina lowered her head to the blonde's wet cooch and gently let her tongue explore this unknown territory, while her hands found their way back to Emma's marvelous breasts. It felt as if it was only within the blink of an eye that Emma started moaning loudly while her body started shaking in arousal. "Oooh Regina," she moaned while intensly climaxing. Regina let her tongue slide back into her mouth and then she looked up to Emma, who was still beathing heavily. "Well, I guess I made up for my sin, don't you think, Madame Sheriff?"

Emma was very confused at what had just happened. She had wanted it to happen ever since she had seen that damn hot mayor for the very first time, but now that it had finally happened, she didn't know how to feel or what to think - or even what to say.

As quickly as possible, Regina got into her dress, her jacket and her high heels. "Don't put your marvelous body into that dress," she heard Emma say silently from the bed.

"Well," Regina said, "What needed to be done, is done, so ..." she took the key and opened Emma's handcuffs, so that she could get dressed, too. "I gotta go," Regina said and made her way to the door.

"Just like that?" Emma asked with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yeah ... Remember, you got no charges against me." Regina said and smiled.

"Regina," Emma said, "if you ever plan on doing another crime again ... Don't hesitate and call me. You know, the Sheriff needs to solve crimes and stuff ... and punish thieves."

"I sure will," Regina replied and left the station - with a satisfied feeling inside her stomache and the sudden urge to steal a cup out of Mr. Gold's shop ...


End file.
